Kingdom Hearts: A Dark Destiny
by Stephanie1304
Summary: Hi, this is my very first story. I hope you like it. It tells of a girl named Rita she's like me, who journeys to find her friends Sora, Riku, and Kairi, after the destruction of her home, Destiny Islands.
1. A New Beginning

Steph1304: Hi, the name is Stephanie, and this is my very first fanfic. Hope you like it.

Rita: And I'm the main character!

Steph1304: Yes we all know that!

Fans: uhhhhh no we don't...

Steph1304: OK well now you know

Rita:ok, let's begin

**Chapter 1**

**A New Beginning **

Rita was sitting at the top of the paupu tree looking at the waves, hitting the soft sand.

Riku was walking to the little island were Rita was, "Hey!"

Rita looked back at Riku: "Hey Riku!"

Riku stood next to the paupu tree, looking up at Rita. "What are you doing in my space, you know I'm always the one who sits there"

Rita smiled at Riku, "Well not today!"

Riku grinned and pushed Rita out of the paupu tree. Rita fell into the cold water, "What was that for?"

Riku laughed and looked at Rita, all soken wet, "Well I told you to get off, but you didn't listen" Rita smiled and splashed Riku with water.

Riku felt the cold water hit his face, "Stop that, hahahaha"

Sora: "Hey what are you guys doing!" Sora started walking up to the wooden bridge and looked at Rita in the water. "What happened to you, Rita?"

Rita smiled, "Riku pushed me off the paupu tree"

Riku kept on laughing. Sora looked at Riku and walked up to him, "So riku when are we going to finish the raft?"

Suddenly Sora pushed Riku into the water, "Gotcha! Hahahaha"

Rita started laughing so hard. Sora jumped also into the water, splashing Rita and Riku. Riku smiled, "Ok, ok, I get the joke. Common we still have to finish the raft."

Rita looked at Riku, "Your right. Common let's go, I'll get the food."

Riku: "I'll finish the raft."

Sora: "I'll go find Kairi, and we'll get the materials we still need."

Everyone got out of the water and began working on the raft, getting the materials, and getting the food...not knowing what lied before them...and this is were our story begins...in Destiny Islands...

Steph1304: Well there my very first chapter, hope you enjoyed it!

Rita: Now to work on the second one!

Fans: Jumps up and down Next Chapter! Next Chapter!

Steph1304: Better go start on it now


	2. A Promise

Steph1304: Well Chapter 2 is ready to go!

Rita: Finally! After 2 weeks!

Steph1304: Hey it's not my problem I was busy with school...plus I know why you where so eager

to get this chapter done...because of

Rita: blushes So I have a right you know!

Riku: What's going on here?

Steph1304 and Rita: RIKU!

Steph1304: Hey Riku...Rita wants you to read this chapter we just finished.

Rita: -blushes- No I don't! Go away!

Riku: Ahhh don't worry how bad can it be?

Steph1304: Hey what's that suppose to mean?

Riku: uhhh...

Steph1304: -Glares- Anyways let's start!

Rita: -blushes- NOOOO!

**Chapter 2 **

**A Promise **

**Later that afternoon**

Rita and Riku were sitting in the paupu tree, looking at the sunset.

Rita: "Hey Riku, what do you think I'll be like meeting new worlds?"

Riku looked at Rita, "I dunno, but don't worry, we'll soon find out what's beyond out there."

Rita looked at Riku, (she secretly loved him)"I can't wait Riku."

**next day**

Rita walked into the secret place looking at the pictures, she made with her friends. Rita looked at a space in the wall that was empty, and she got a rock and looked at the wall.

Riku was at the entrence and yelled at Rita,"Hey Rita, what are you doing? Common let's go, were almost done with the raft."

Rita heard Riku,"Hey Riku wanna draw on the wall, you know before we leave?"

Riku entered the secret place and looked at Rita and grabbed a rock, "sure"

Rita started making a picture of Riku's face, Riku looked at the picture,"Wow you draw good Rita" Rita smiled at him, "There I drew you, cause your my best friend."

Riku got the rock and started making a picture of Rita, Rita looked at the picture, "Wow you also draw pretty good."

Riku laughed and looked at the picture, "There, I drew you cause you are also my best friend."

They both smiled at each other. Rita: "There's one more thing it's missing."

Rita started to draw a picture of a paupu fruit in the middle of the pictures, she then drew a hand toching the paupu fruit on her side of the drawing Riku made. Riku then also drew a hand on the picure Rita made.

Rita looked at Riku, "Let's make a promise, no matter how far our destinies are, out destinies will always intertwine again no matter what, which means no matter were you are I will always be in your heart and you in mine..."

Rita stood up "so will you promise that?"

Rita lend out her hand, Riku looked at the hand and grabbed it and stood up "I will always be in your heart and you in mine...always...so yes I do promise"

Rita and Riku looked at each other, Rita then smiled, "Common then the raft is almost finished, let's go and get ready for an amazing day tommorow."

Rita ran outside the secret place, running to tell the others the news, while Riku stayed in the secret place, looking at the picture, then at the weird door that was there, not knowing that the unknown man was watching Riku and Rita this whole time...

Riku: Oo...uhhhh, was that me there?

Rita: -blushes- I knew you would hate it...

Steph1304: Look again Rita

Riku: I loved it!

Rita: -sniff- Really?

Riku: Yea, and I can't wait for the next one! -hugs- Rita

Steph1304: Group Hug! -huggles-

Rita: Let's get started on it then! Wh00t!


	3. A Storm Hits

Steph1304: Finally I have updated the third chapter!

Rita: Yea...took you WHILE!

Steph: It only took me 10 months…

Riku: -speechless-

Steph1304: hehehe '

Sora: -eats pizza-

Rita: I smell...PIZZA!

Fans: -chases after Sora-

Sora: ACK! -runs away with the pizza-

Steph1304: lets get him!

**Chapter 3**

**A Storm Hits**

Rita couldn't sleep that night, just thinking about the raft and how they would set sail, looking for adventures. She was so eager and excited. As she slept a sudden noise woke her up. A storm was hitting the islands, dark clouds moving in fast and a huge dark energy orb floating up in the sky. Rita sat up and looked at the islands, suddenly she remembered about the raft. She had to get there before the storm managed to destroy the raft. Rita put on her blue jeans, a dark blue short skirt over it, a yellow belt across, her black shirt on and yellow tank top. As she arrived at the Islands, she saw three more boats. "Riku, Sora and Kairi's boat are here too!"

As she was tying her boat, black creatures started to appear. Rita got a stick and tried hitting them but it was no use "What kind of creatures are these!" Since she couldn't hit them, she ran away from them, as she ran and ran she saw a figure standing in the lonesome little island. She crossed the wooden bridge. "Sora!" Sora looked at Rita, the creatures started popping up again, but Sora had an unuasual weapon in his hands that destroyed them. "Whoa! What is that thing you got there!"

Sora: It's a keyblade, after Riku disappeared, It just appeared in my hands.

Rita: WAIT! where is Riku! and Kairi!

Sora: Riku sank into some kind of dark hole, I tried reaching for him but it was no use he just disappeared, but he said something about "The door is open."

Rita: what could he have meant by that!

Sora: I'm not sure...

Rita: THE DOOR IN THE SECRET PLACE! yesterday Riku and I were there and saw a strange door, we didn't know what it was.

Sora: Wait a mintute! You and Riku were alone and together in the secret place!

Rita: blushes Look! I think that what Riku meant by "The door is open" was that mysterious door in the secret place. Come on let's take a look.

Sora: Whoa! So like YOU and Riku were together in the secret place!

Rita: Ackkk, not now Sora! Come on!

Sora took the lead and made his way over to the secret place, Rita stayed looking at the dark energy orb above her. "The door is open! Could it have been Riku who opened it!" She started to walk towards the wooden bridge when she heard someone calling: "Rita..." She turned around and a dark portal opened, she looked at it, and took a step back.

Voice: "Go through the dark hole, and face your destiny..."

Rita shook her head: "I'll only go if it takes me to where Riku is!"

Voice: "Well, we'll just have to wait and see won't we!"

Rita was thinking inside her head, go and follow Sora or go through whatever that dark hole was and MAYBE find Riku? She looked at the dark hole and started walking towards it: "Riku…I'm coming…just hold on." She entered the dark portal, and turned around looking at her Island one last time, she turned around once again with a sigh, but a dark figure was blocking her way: "WHA! W-who are…" the dark figure knocked her out cold before she could saw another word, and carried Rita off, and closed the dark portal…

Meanwhile…" SOoOoO…Rita…you and Riku were like hanging out in the secret place huh…" Everything was silent, he laughed, "Ok, ok I'll stop…for now…" He turned around, but saw no one, "Huh! Rita! Oh no!" He quickly started running towards the small island and saw no one, he suddenly looked down and saw a small piece of paper which said:

" We have her…"

Sora looked up at the sky: "Oh no..…RITA! RIKU!...KAIRI! where are you guys…" In the end, the Islands disappeared, Rita, Riku, Sora and Kairi were separated from each other. Sora landed on a strange town called "Traverse Town" and met new friends, they explained what happened to his home and who was responsible for this, they also explained to him about the mysterious key he carried. He met Donald and Goofy, and the three of them searched off to find the king and Sora's friends…now they travel to other worlds seeking for their loved ones, and so their journey begins…meeting new friends and fighting off new enemies along the way…

Steph1304: The journey begins...

Rita: UHHH so like what happened to me!

Steph1304: Well we'll just have to wait for the next chapter, which I will update soon enough

Riku: Yea like 10 months soon enough!

Steph1304: Grrr…

Sora: eats pizza Hehehe

Steph1304: tackles down Mhahahahah mine!

Fans: No ours!

Riku: MINE!

Rita: RAWR!

Sora: Meep…my pizza WHAAA! Fear me I have the shiny keyblade!

Steph1304: Fear me, I have the broccoli!

Sora: AHHH! Run for your lifes!

Rita: Why is he always scared of broccoli?

Steph1304: hehehe It's a long story…


End file.
